The present invention relates to a pneumatically operated nail driver which has an eject hole for holding a nail, with the tip of the nail being pushed out by a predetermined amount from the edge of the eject hole.
A conventional nail driver is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. Hei 5-44062. This conventional nail driver has a pusher piston provided slidably in the up-and-down direction near the eject hole. A trigger valve is provided for controlling the nail driving mechanism. When the trigger valve is in an initial condition, compression air is introduced into an upper pusher chamber. The pusher piston is depressed downward to shift the nail positioned in the eject hole by a predetermined amount. The lower tip of the nail protrudes out of the eject hole. With this arrangement, it becomes possible to position the tip of the nail to a target point.
However, this conventional nail driver requires a vertical guide provided near the lower end of the eject hole to hold the nail after the nail is pushed out by the pusher piston. This arrangement is disadvantageous in that the total number of parts increases and the assembling is complicated. Furthermore, providing the vertical guide which has a relatively large diameter makes it difficult for the user to confirm the tip position of the nail.